Kimi w Amorisie
= W skrócie = = Opowiadanie = Ziewając głośno ścieliła właśnie łóżko. - Jaaaak mi się nie chce. – Westchnęła i sięgnęła po czarną wąską gumkę do włosów, by związać nią w wysoki kucyk, długie delikatne fale rdzawych włosów. – Czy mam wszystko? Hm… - Dziewczyna zastanawiała się przeszukując torbę. Piórnik, zeszyty, kilka podręczników i kartka z planem lekcji. – Chyba tak. Jeszcze tylko śniadanie. – Nasza bohaterka przeciągnęła się i chwyciła fioletową torbę, zawieszaną na jedno ramię, ustrojoną kilkoma breloczkami i przypinkami. Minęły już dwa tygodnie, od kiedy przeprowadziła się do swojej ciotki, swoją drogą to na tyle wyluzowana i wyrozumiała dla Kimi kobieta, że zgodziła się nie zmuszać jej do pójścia do szkoły zaraz w pierwszy poniedziałek po jej przeprowadzce. Uznała, że dziewczyna powinna się zaaklimatyzować zanim pójdzie w masę obcych dla niej osób. Tak, więc Kimi już bardzo dobrze znała dom, zeszła do kuchni i zaczęła szykować sobie śniadanie i jakąś przekąskę do szkoły. Titi była już w pracy, więc dziewczyna była zdana na siebie. Po raz kolejny przeciągnęła się leniwie i przetarła zaspane oczy. Spojrzała na zegar. - Siódma trzydzieści… Zdążę – nie spieszyło się jej gdyż do szkoły miała zaledwie 10 min drogi wolnym spacerkiem. Posprzątała po sobie, chwyciła swój komplet kluczy i udała się w stronę przedpokoju, gdzie ubrała buty. Po raz kolejny dziś westchnęła, pełna obaw i wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Naturalnym dla siebie tempem człapała po chodniku, przed nią, za nią a nawet po przeciwnej stronie ulicy widziała inne nastolatki, zapewne zmierzające do tej samej szkoły, co ona. Zarówno dziewczęta jak i chłopcy śmiali się rozmawiali ze sobą, aż ją ścisnęło w gardle. Przecież oni wszyscy się znają, a ja wpadnę tak w trakcie roku szkolnego i będą się na mnie gapić i nazywać nową! Przystanęła na chwilę i wzięła parę głębokich wdechów by się uspokoić. Co się spinasz Kimi, toż to pryszcz dla ciebie, otrząśnij się kobieto. Całą drogę motywowała się w myślach aż w końcu przekroczyła bramę szkoły. Patrzyła na nią wielkimi oczyma, nie spodziewała się, że jest aż tak duża, bo przecież ciocia powiedziała jej, że to normalne liceum w tym mieście. Normalne, tylko nazwa dziwna i wielkość oszałamiająca dla dziewczyny z małego miasteczka. Kimi nawet nie zauważyła, gdy wszyscy uczniowie zniknęli w budynku a ona sama stała przed drzwiami. - Świetnie, teraz nie będę wiedziała, dokąd pójść. Niech cię szlag, Kim! – Pchnęła drzwi i momentalnie usłyszała głuche uderzenie i jęk jakieś osoby. Szybko pchnęła drugą część drzwi żeby sprawdzić czy nie zrobiła nikomu krzywdy. Za drzwiami stał blondyn w koszuli, który pocierał ramię i schylał się właśnie po jakieś kartki. - Tak mi przykro! – Zawołała, Kim – Bardzo cię przepraszam, nie myślałam, że ktoś może stać za drzwiami wejściowymi. – Zaczęła pomagać mu zbierać papiery. - Nic nie szkodzi – miłym głosem zapewniał ją chłopak – zamyśliłem się i tak jakoś stanąłem w tamtym miejscu. – Podrapał się po karku i spojrzał na dziewczynę odbierając od niej papiery, które zdążyła już pozbierać i wręczyć mu z powrotem. – Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej, jesteś może tą nową uczennicą, która zapisała się tutaj miesiąc temu? - Tak, to ja. Kimberly Black, ale raczej wołają o mnie Kimi. – Uśmiechnęła się i podała mu rękę. - Nataniel, jestem tutaj głównym gospodarzem, więc w sumie to dobrze, że wpadłaś akurat na mnie. Musisz odebrać legitymację. Masz już plan lekcji? - Tak, tylko… Przydałaby mi się jakaś mapka szkoły. - Chłopak popatrzył na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. – Nie wiedziałam, że ta szkoła jest tak wielka a ja niestety mam talent do gubienia się. – Wyrzuciła z siebie zażenowana a Nataniel cicho się zaśmiał. - Na każdym korytarzu jest mapka danego piętra z ponumerowanymi pomieszczeniami, poradzisz sobie, ale mimo tego i tak mam obowiązek oprowadzić cię po szkole. Tutaj właśnie – Otworzył drzwi Sali, do której właśnie podeszli – jest pokój gospodarzy. – Gestem ręki zaprosił Kimi do środka. Sam poszedł do biurka i zaczął w nim czegoś szukać. Kimi rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, była to podłużna sala pomalowana na jasny odcień niebieskiego, wzdłuż najdłuższej ściany ustawiony był rząd ławek wraz z krzesłami a naprzeciwko nich kilka biurek. - Mam! Oto i twoja legitymacja – powiedział podając dziewczynie dokument ze zdjęciem. - Dzięki. - A teraz pokarzę ci szkołę i zaprowadzę do odpowiedniej klasy. Tak, więc poszli, Nataniel pokazywał Kim poszczególne sale, tłumaczył zasady obowiązujące w szkole, uprzedził ja także, że musi wybrać jeden ze szkolnych klubów. Niestety do wyboru miała tylko ogrodniczy i koszykówki, więc z braku innych możliwości zastanawiała się nad koszykówką. - To tutaj. – Powiedział wesoło pokazując Kimi salę z tabliczką „Biologia”. – Właśnie w tej sali ma lekcje twoja klasa. Ja mam mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia, więc muszę już iść, powodzenia. – Z uśmiechem na twarzy zostawił ją przed salą. Całkiem miły koleś. Ciekawe jak będzie z moją klasą. Z walącym jak dzwon sercem Kimi położyła dłoń na klamce, błagała w myślach by nie zbłaźnić się przy nowych rówieśnikach. Weszła do klasy niepewnie, nie miała szans zrobić tego niezauważona, przecież musiała się przedstawić. - Dzień dobry - powiedziała niepewnie. - Witam! - zawołała wesoło nauczycielka - Ty pewnie jesteś naszym nowym nabytkiem w tej szkole. Chodź tutaj- wskazała miejsce przy tablicy- i przedstaw się nam. Speszona stanęła przed całą klasą, kilkanaście par oczy wlepiło w nią swój wzrok, kilka osób miało ją gdzieś i patrzyły za okno lub usiłowały niezauważenie sms-ować. Odchrząknęła, gdyż miała wrażenie, że nagle urosła jej kluska w gardle. Nazywam się Kimberly Black. - zmarszczyła brwi- No i z przedstawiania się, to by było na tyle. -wzruszyła ramionami. -No dobrze - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Ja nazywam się Anna Frost i uczę tutaj biologii, jestem też wychowawczynią tej klasy.-rozejrzała się po klasie- Usiądziesz tam, obok Violetty. - wskazała drobną dziewczynę o fioletowych włosach. Owa nastolatka wyglądała na wystraszoną gdy usłyszała swoje imię. Natomiast Kimi kiwnęła głową i poszła na wskazane miejsce. "uf! nie jąkałam się, nie palnęłam nic głupiego. Z resztą i tak chyba nikt nie zwracał na mnie szczególnej uwagi. hmmmm". Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do nowej koleżanki z ławki, gdy położyła swoją torbę i wyciągnęła zeszyt. Violetta okazała się być cichą i nieśmiałą osobą, tak więc lekcja minęła w ciszy i niezręcznej wymianie spojrzeń. "chyba z nią najszybciej się zakumpluję" Pomyślała Kimi. Kimberly nie należała do wygadanych i wiecznie chichoczących nastolatek, które prześcigają się w ilości znajomych na portalach społecznościowych. Zaspana w równym stopniu co zamyślona Kim, nie zorientowała się jak szybko płynie czas i prawie zerwała się na równe nogi gdy usłyszała dzwonek. -O matko! - mruknęła pod nosem a Violetta zachichotała- Kimi ty sieroto.-powiedziała sama do siebie- co mamy następne? - Hmmmm, wydaje mi się że W-F z trzecią klasą. - Jak to z trzecią klasą? - Kimi mocno się zdziwiła - Kilkoro nauczycieli jest na szkoleniu więc niektóre lekcje są łączone przez następnych kilka dni. -Violetta spakowała się i chwyciła wielką teczkę. - Rysujesz?- Zapytała Kimi z ognikami w oczach. Kochała patrzeć na dzieła innych bo sama nie potrafiła postawić prostej kreski. - Mogę obejrzeć? -zapytała koleżankę z miną psiaka Violetta się speszyła a jej twarz spowił rumieniec - No nie wiem - wybąkała - One nie są godne uwagi i w ogóle. -wyraźnie było widać, że dziewczyna się krępuje a Kim nie była z tych co nalegają. - No to następnym razem, ok? -Uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, po czym ziewnęła i ruszyła za nową koleżanką do sali gimnastycznej. Sala była wielka, pomalowana w kolorach bardzo jasnego pomarańczu i kakao. Parkiet z drewna pokrywały różnokolorowe linie wyznaczające boiska do poszczególnych sportów. Okna były spore, osadzone wysoko i na wszelki wypadek osłonięte stalową siatką. Wzdłuż sali ciągnął się rząd drabinek do ćwiczeń a na krótszych ścianach, na przeciw siebie, wisiały obręcze do koszykówki. Pod obręczami stały bramki do piłki nożnej, hokeja czy też innych sportów ich wymagających. Gdzieś tam w rogu majaczyła potężna lina z węzłami służąca do wspinaczki. - Kimi? Ruda usłyszała swoje imię wypowiedziane niepewnie przez Violettę. - Wybacz, w życiu nie byłam na tak wielkiej sali gimnastycznej. Idziemy do szatni tak? - Violetta skinęła głową i poszła przodem. W szatni stał rządek ławek, wieszaki i wejście do łazienki z prysznicami oraz toaleta za osobnymi drzwiami. Lekcja W-Fu minęła spokojnie, Kimi nie wychylała się ze swoją kondycją, bo i nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Zmęczyła się odrobinę, ale lubiła ten stan. Niezręczne dla niej było, że musiała od razu pierwszego dnia ćwiczyć przy starszej klasie, ale kto by się przejmował takimi rzeczami przez cały dzień. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że gdy przebierze się po lekcji, pójdzie do nauczyciela i zgłosi się do klubu koszykówki. Z resztą jego imię ją bawiło. Borys, Kim zastanawiała się czy facet nie przybył z Rosji ale też nie słyszała typowego akcentu. - Violetta, ja muszę chwilę zostać na sali, siedzisz z kimś na następnej lekcji? - Ummm, tak. Chyba nauczyciel będzie musiał ci przydzielić ławkę. -powiedziała z niezręczną moną. - Nic nie szkodzi, przecież mnie nie zjedzą. Zobaczymy się na matematyce. - Przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła gdy Violetta opuszczała szatnię. Sama po chwili spakowała swój strój i wyszła w poszukiwaniu pana Borysa. Nie było to trudne, gdyż akurat pompował piłki na następne zajęcia. - Przepraszam? - Zaczęła gdy podeszła do nauczyciela Słucham cię słonko! - zawołał radośnie odkładając piłkę do kosza i wyciągając następną - To ty jesteś nową uczennicą prawda? Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza młoda damo? - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Chciałam wstąpić do klubu koszykówki. - Koszykówki?! - nauczyciel autentycznie się zdziwił- Nie to żebym nie wierzył w twój potencjał sportowy panienko, ale nie mamy żeńskiej reprezentacji koszykówki w tej szkole. W zasadzie w tym klubie nie ma ani jednej damy! - Czy to jakiś wielki problem? - zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na pasku swojej torby- Ja na prawdę nie nadaję się do ogrodu, wszystkie kwiatki bym zdewastowała. - Dla mnie to nie problem panienko Black, jedynie jestem zdziwiony. No i muszę cię ostrzec, że na zawody sobie nie pojeździsz. - Mi to nie przeszkadza - uśmiechnęła się- mogę nawet robić za tragarza piłek, po prostu nie przepadam za grzebaniem w ziemi. - No dobrze, ale oficjalne przystąpienie i terminy zajęć klubu musisz załatwić z kapitanem drużyny. -zaśmiał się podejrzanie- To Kastiel Laventi, dosyć wysoki chłopak o czerwonych włosach, nie sposób pomylić. Zazwyczaj przebywa na dziedzińcu, jeśli w ogóle jest w szkole. - Dziękuję bardzo, do widzenia. - Do widzenia panienko! Kolejne lekcje mijały leniwie i spokojnie, niestety nie na każdej z nich Kimi mogła siedzieć z Violettą, więc w ten sposób poznała Rozalię i Iris. Białowłosa Roza kojarzyła się Kimi z czystym wcieleniem ognia. Emocje wypływały z niej jak lawa z wulkanu a usta prawie się nie zamykały, wypytała biedną Kim chyba o wszystko. Z resztą skołowana Kimberly nie dała rady odpowiedzieć w tym krzyżowym ogniu na prawie żadne. -Rosa? Nie widziałaś dziś w szkole chłopaka co się nazywa Kastiel? - Rozalia zrobiła wielkie oczy. - A do czego ci on potrzebny? -zapytała ze zdumieniem gdy pakowały swoje książki do toreb. - Chcę wstąpić do klubu koszykówki a W-Fmen kazał mi wypytać o szczegóły właśnie tego chłopaka. - Białowłosa roześmiała się głośno. - haha, po pierwsze, życzę powodzenia z bandą facetów a klubie a po drugie. - parsknęła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem- Z Kasem nie da się rozmawiać. I tak jest dziś w szkole na pewno będzie na dziedzińcu. W ten oto sposób zostawiła Kimi na pastwę potwora K. Po zostawieniu książek w szafce, Kimi poczłapała niepewnie w kierunku dziedzińca. Reakcja Rozalii praktycznie nią wstrząsnęła, nie lubiła rozmawiać z obcymi, nie ufała im, a ten typ, z którym musiała coś omówić ponoć jest szorstki jak papier ścierny. Serce łomotało jej jak szalone, zwyczajnie w świecie się bała. Gdy wyszła na dziedziniec rozejrzała się dokładnie, chyba tylko jej klasa kończyła teraz lekcje, bo na zewnątrz było jeszcze sporo osób ze starszych klas. Bez trudu dostrzegła czerwonowłosego chłopaka, który siedział, a właściwie na wpół leżał, na jednej z ławek. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła w jego stronę. "Oh! Chyba zauważył, że do niego idę. Co teraz?" Pomyślała rozpaczliwie Kimi. W istocie, Kastiel widział, że żwawym krokiem, w jego stronę idzie ruda dziewczyna, której wcześniej nie widział w tej szkole. Jednak dalej siedział rozłożony na ławce niczym król i wbijał w nią niezbyt miłe spojrzenie. Kim właśnie stanęła przed nim. - Hej, czy to ty jesteś Kastiel Laventi? - Zapytała drżącym głosem. Na co chłopak parsknął jak gdyby usiłował powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. - Tak. Czego chcesz? Nie widzisz, że odpoczywam? - Powiedział tonem pełnym obojętności. Ruda poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i mocnej zacisnęła na niej swoje dłonie. - Jestem Kim. Pan Borys mnie przysłał. - Niech spada! - Wyrzucił z siebie i odwrócił głowę tak, by nie patrzeć w stronę Kim. No tego to nie cierpiała, wiecznie musiała tak rozmawiać z rodzicami. Niby coś do niej mówili ale i tak nie słuchali. Zdenerwowała się i wzięła głęboki wdech po czym wyrzuciła z siebie słowa praktycznie jednym tchem. - Słuchaj, koleś! Mnie też się nie podoba ta rozmowa, ale do ogrodników nie pójdę. Powiedz mi kiedy są treningi i masz mnie z głowy ja ciebie i oboje będziemy zadowoleni. Pasuje taka opcja, czy mam za tobą łazić do wieczora? - wbiła w niego wzrok obdarty z emocji. Kim na prawdę nienawidziła być traktowana jak coś co przeszkadza czy tez ignorowana gdy do kogoś mówiła. - A już myślałem, że uciekniesz z płaczem. - Kim olała ten drobny przytyk i dalej patrzyła mu prosto w oczy - No dobra, skoro kwiatki cię nie jarają to przyjdź jutro po lekcjach na salę. Borys będzie mi łeb suszył jeśli nie zrobię ci czegoś na kształt rekrutacji, kretyn. U nas raczej nie ma miejsca dla bab ale skoro się uparłaś. - Popatrzył na nią chłodno. - Dzięki, tylko tyle od ciebie chciałam. - Westchnęła i już chciała odchodzić, gdy. - Hej, chyba nowa tu jesteś co? - Jedynie kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, była świadoma tego, że nie potrafi rozmawiać z takimi ludźmi jak Kastiel. On natomiast wstał i teraz Kim zobaczyła jak jest maleńka, sięgała mu zaledwie do klatki piersiowej. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i nieświadomie otworzyła buzię. - Wiem, że jestem szalenie przystojny - ruchem dłoni zamknął jej buzie na co Kim odpowiedziała buraczanym rumieńcem - ale żeby stać się moją dziewczyną to trzeba ustawić się w kolejce. - zmierzył ją wzrokiem - No i mieć jakieś "argumenty". - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Kretyn! - Kastiel, miło mi. Hahaaha! - odszedł śmiejąc się. A Kimberly tak stała i nie wiedziała co myśleć. Przynajmniej dowiedziała się dwóch rzeczy. Pierwsza, kiedy przyjść na trening i druga, Kastiel jest skomplikowany a ona będzie musiała go znosić jako kapitana drużyny i klubu. - To będzie dłuuuugi rok. - Mruknęła do siebie i powędrowała do domu. Następnego dnia Kim człapała do szkoły ślimaczym tempem, jakoś już teraz stresowała się tym, że znów będzie musiała spotkać się z Kastielem. Bała się, że będzie jej robił uwagi i tym, że ogólnie będzie wredny przy grupie chłopaków. Nie żeby jakoś desperacko poszukiwała faceta, ale jakoś nie było jej do śmiechu z perspektywą zbłaźnienia się przy potencjalnych kandydatach na to miejsce. Wlekła się dalej gdy nagle z grobowych rozmyślań wyrwała ją Rozalia, która energicznie klepnęła ją w tył pleców i wyprzedziła tak, że szła tyłem by patrzeć na twarz Kimberly. - Hej Kim! Jak tam pogawędka z Kasem? Wpadł ci w oko, zrugał, próbował udusić? No dalej, musisz mi wszystko koniecznie opowiedzieć! - Trajkotała tak z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Cześć, tak zrugał, ale do rękoczynów nie doszło. - Ruda wzruszyła ramionami i ziewnęła. - Tylko tyle? No weź, przecież nie mogło być aż tak nudno? To przecież Kas! - Kidy tak właśnie było. - Odpowiedziała zaspana Kim. - Na początku chciał mnie spławić w dosyć ostentacyjny sposób, no ale musiałam się dowiedzieć kiedy te spotkania klubu. Więc też szorstko powiedziałam, że ma mi powiedzieć i będzie miał spokój. Tyle. - Pf! - parsknęła Roza. - A ja miałam nadzieję na jakieś miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia a ty z taką nudą mi wyjeżdżasz. - Zamyśliła się przez chwilkę. - Może to twój strój? Tak, to na pewno to! - Co z nim niby nie tak?! - Oburzyła się Kimi. - Nie obraź się ale w takich workowatych ciuchach nie wyglądasz ani trochę kobieco. Bluza z kapturem i jeansy? Serio? Tak to nie wywrzesz wrażenia na żadnym chłopaku. Ale nie martw się, już ja coś z tym zrobię. - Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. - Ale ja nikogo nie szukam. - Kimi oblała się rumieńcem. To prawda, że nie reprezentowała sobą ani krzty kobiecości. Trochę było jej z tym głupio ale zwyczajnie nie umiała się przekonać do wydekoltowanych bluzek i krótkich spódniczek. Co prawda potrafiła chodzić w obcasach ale tego typu rzeczy traktowała raczej okazjonalnie. - Twojego przyszłego faceta nie będzie obchodzić czy ty szukasz czy nie. Kobieta musi być zawsze gotowa by zrobić to pierwsze piorunujące wrażenie. - No nie wiem... - Ale ja wiem! I bez dyskusji, w sobotę rano idziesz ze mną na zakupy i żadnego marudzenia. Zrozumiano? - Popatrzyła na Rudą z przymrużonymi oczyma. - Ta jest! - Powiedziała dziarsko Kim, choć w głębi ducha obawiała się tej wyprawy. Zawędrowały już pod szkołę i akurat zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję. Rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym, wmieszały się w uczniowski tłum i pomaszerowały na lekcje. Godziny mijały wolno a prawie że permanentne zaspanie Kim w niczym jej nie pomagało. Oczekiwała godziny sądu, spotkania z Kastielem. Nasłuchała się od ludzi, których zdążyła już poznać, że Kas to łobuz, że właściwie to kumpluje się tylko z jednym chłopakiem ze swojej klasy. Ogólnie miał opinię złośnika, nikt nie chciał z nim gadać, bo Kastiel był zwyczajnie wredny i nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo. Jakoś to rudej nie pomogło, stres wzmagał z każdą kolejną lekcją. I tak nastał ostatni dzwonek. Kim westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła się pakować. - Powodzenia. - Hm? - wyrwana z zamyślenie Kimberly podniosła głowę i ujrzała zarumienioną twarz Violetty. - No. - Dziewczyna odchrząknęła i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho. - No masz iść na salę gimnastyczną do Kastiela. - No tak, wybacz, zamyśliłam się. Dzięki, chyba się przyda. - Kimi wzięła głęboki wdech. - Może on wcale nie jest aż tak potworny. - Violetta zaczęła nieśmiało. - Oby tylko nie sprawił ci przykrości. - Spokojnie, nie jestem z cukru. - W tym zdaniu było więcej optymizmu niż w samej Kim. - No to lecę, do jutra! - Zawiesiła torbę na ramieniu i poszła w stronę sali. Zanim tam weszła, stanęła przed drzwiami i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów dla odwagi. Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciało jej się dbać o szkolny ogródek, nawet doniczkowe kwiaty jej nienawidziły. Obojętnie jakie miała w swoim pokoju, usychały nawet kaktusy, co wydaje się niemalże niemożliwe. "No dalej, to nie będzie trwało wieczność Kim. Wejdziesz odpękasz i po problemie". Po tej auto-motywacji pchnęła drzwi do przodu i weszła nieśmiało na salę. Kas już tam był a miała nadzieję, że chociaż chwilę będzie musiała na niego poczekać, ale nie to było problemem jaki właśnie dostrzegła. Kastiel był tam sam, nie było nikogo innego, żadnej drużyny, ani jednego chłopaka więcej. Przeraziło to Kim, bo przecież to oznaczało, że potwór K nie będzie musiał się przed nikim hamować ze swoimi złośliwościami a także to, że nikt jej nie obroni przed falą gniewu, jeśli ją wywoła. Pozbawiona wszelkiej nadziei ruszyła w stronę Kasa. - No to jestem. - Powiedziała sztywno i zaczęła się kołysać na stopach. - Masz chorobę sierocą czy jak? Łap! - Powiedział rzucając jej piłkę. - Zaprzyjaźnij się z nią, albo chociaż sprawiaj pozory, że to robisz.- Kim zręcznie przyjęła piłkę i trzymała ją teraz nie bardzo wiedząc co ma konkretnie robić, więc po prostu odłożyła torbę na ławkę i zdjęła bluzę by było jej wygodniej. Ale nie zrobiła nic więcej. - Gdzie reszta? - zapytała. - Jaka reszta? - No klubu, czy tam drużyny. - A kto ci powiedział, że będzie tutaj ktoś poza mną? Chyba słabo trzepiesz uszka o ten biedny kran. Powiedziałem, że muszę ci zrobić coś na kształt rekrutacji a nie, że masz przyjść na trening. - Popatrzył na nią z dezaprobatą. - Aha. - Mruknęła niezadowolona, bo to oznaczało, że wciąż nie zna dnia spotkań klubu. - Na co czekasz? Zasuwaj z tą piłką, nie chcę tu zmarnować całego dnia. - Mruknął niezadowolony i usiadł na ławce po czym ponaglił Kim ruchem dłoni. Dziewczyna głęboko westchnęła i zaczęła truchtać z piłką. Koziołkowała ją biegając coraz szybciej, starała się zapomnieć o Kastielu, który patrzał się na nią z bliżej nie określonymi emocjami na twarzy, ni to niesmak ni to znudzenie. "A co mi tam, jak już i tak ma być wredny to chociaż poćwiczę tak jak lubiłam to robić w starej szkole". Po tej myśli Kim zrobiła kilka dwutaktów, zarówno z prawej jak i z lewej strony, zrobiła też slalom z piłką między wyimaginowanymi słupkami i teraz rzucała z linii rzutów osobistych. Nigdy nie była w tym wybitna ale nie przejmowała się. Grała od czasu do czasu bo lubiła, może i miała do tego predyspozycje ale nie lubiła presji zawodów i profesjonalnych treningów. Rzucając tak całkiem zapomniała o tym, że patrzy na nią Kas. Jedno, drugie, trzecie pudło. Co chwilę wracała się po piłkę. Teraz przymierzała się do kolejnego rzutu. - Poczekaj chwilę. - Kastiel westchnął i podszedł do niej - Łokcie bliżej siebie. - Złapał ją za ramiona i ustawił jej ręce tak jak uważał. - I staraj się mocnej wybić. - Kim wlepiła w niego pytające spojrzenie. - No dalej, teraz rzucaj. - No to rzuciła i trafiła. Piłka idealnie przeleciała przez obręcz. - O kurcze! - Wyszeptała zaskoczona Kimi, jeszcze nigdy nie wyszło jej to tak czysto. - Masz potencjał, ale do drużyny i tak cię nie wezmę. Raz mamy samych facetów a dwa i tak planowałem dla ciebie coś innego. - To znaczy co? - Zapytała marszcząc brwi. - Układ. Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca, więc... - Założył ręce na piersi - Ja ci będę mówił kiedy jest każdy jeden trening ale nie będziesz na nie przychodzić, bo i tak nie masz po co. - Kim chciała coś powiedzieć ale Kas uciszył ją gestem dłoni. - Daj mi dokończyć kobieto. Jeśli Borys się zapyta to mu powiesz, że byłaś tego i tego dnia z nami na treningu. Ale niestety jeden w miesiącu jest wizytowany przez tego pajaca, na całe szczęście mówi mi o tym wcześniej, więc wtedy będziesz przychodzić. I żeby było jasne ja nie pytam cię teraz o zdanie. Nie mam zamiaru mieć cię na głowie dwa razy w tygodniu. - Przecież to oszustwo! - Oburzyła się Kim - Słuchaj złotko, połowa członków zarówno w tym jak i w drugim klubie tak działa, pojawiają się od święta, gdyby to nie był przymus dyrektorki trzy czwarte z nich nic by nie wybrała. Więc ciesz się, bo odetkałem ci dwa dni z tygodnia. Możesz zaszaleć. - Świetnie, przynajmniej nie będę musiała oglądać twojej mordy. - wypaliła wkurzona, bo poczuła się wykorzystana. Kazał jej tu przyjść, stresować się i napocić przy pokazaniu czy w ogóle wie jak się obchodzić z piłką a to tak na prawdę nie maiło żadnego znaczenia. - No proszę, mała jednak ma języczek w tej buźce. - Parsknął najwyraźniej rozbawiony co tylko rozjuszyło rudą. - Mała to jest twoja pała, ja jestem niska! - Warknęła, ubrała bluzę i chwyciła swoją torbę. - Żegnam pana! - Złość piękności szkodzi - zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy Kim prawie biegnąc ze złości, wychodziła z sali. - A ty co tak wściekła? - Od progu zawołała Titi tuż po tym jak Kimi dosadnie trzasnęła drzwiami. Dziewczyna rzuciła plecak pod schody i weszła do kuchni. Usiadła przy stole i teatralnym ruchem przykleiła do niego twarz. - Myślałam, że skorzystam z klubu koszykówki, w końcu lubię od czasu do czasu pograć, a tu pewien wredzioch powiedział, że bab tam nie chce i mam nie przychodzić. Uuuugh! - W tej szkole od zawsze to tak działało, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam żeby dali dziewczynie grać kochana. - Titi krzątając się energicznie dokańczała przygotowywanie obiadu. - A przystojny chociaż był ten wredzioch? - Zapytała podstępnym tonem. - Titi błagam - Wyjęczała ruda nie odrywając twarzy od stołu. - Titi jedynie się zaśmiała i nalazła zupy. - Z łaski swojej podnieś twarz ze stołu, chyba że wolisz jeść z korytka. - Zażartowała ciotka i postawiła przed Kim talerz pełen gorącej zupy pomidorowej. Ucieszyło to Kimberly, bo uwielbiała pomidorową, niby drobna rzecz a już poprawiła jej humor - Smacznego! - Wzajemnie. - Powiedziała Kimi i tak już w ciszy zjadły obiad, po czym Kim posprzątała i udała się do swojego pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku i patrzyła w sufit. '' Czy ja tu się odnajdę? Nie mam pojęcia jak gadać z tym nieszczęsnym kapitanem a przecież będę czasami musiała. Eh, dobrze, że nauczyciele nie katują, jeszcze...'' Minęło kilka dni i był już piątek, Kim spokojnie siedziała na jednej z ławek, które znajdowały się na dziedzińcu i pałaszowała kanapkę gdy nagle podbiegła Roza. - Cieszysz się?! - zawołała prawie podskakując z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - A z czego mam się cieszyć? - zapytała Kim gdy już przełknęła kęs kanapki. - No wiesz? - Mina Rozy zmieniła się na zawiedzenie - Mamy iść jutro rano na zakupy, chyba nie zapomniałaś prawda? - Nie, oczywiście że nie zapomniałam! - zawołała obronnie Kim. - Po prostu nie miałam pojęcia, że mówisz właśnie o tym. - Ekhm! Rozalia? - Nagle za białowłosą pojawił się dosyć wysoki chłopak o białych włosach i oczach w różnym kolorze. Miał na sobie ubranie w stylu wiktoriańskim i patrzył błagalnie na Rozalię. - Hej Lysiu! - Roza uściskała chłopaka - Już wyzdrowiałeś? Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę. O! A to jest nowa dziewczyna w naszej szkole, Kimberly - wskazała Kim dłonią na co ruda kiwnęła głową- przegapiłeś to bo pojawiła się w poniedziałek. chodzi ze mną do klasy i jest cudowna! - Kim oblała się rumieńcem na ostatnie słowa Rozy a Lysander podał jej dłoń na powitanie, nieśmiało ją uścisnęła. - Miło mi Kim. - Powiedział głębokim męskim głosem na co Kim ze swojej nieśmiałości do ludzi była wstanie jedynie przytaknąć głową. - Roza masz chwilkę? - Jasne! Kimi? - odwróciła się do niej - Wybaczysz na chwilkę? - Tak, z resztą i tak za chwilę koniec, więc po prostu pójdę już do klasy. Do zobaczenia potem. - Wstała i poszła pod salę w której miała mieć zaraz chemię. Lekcje mijały bardzo leniwie i wolno, Kimi bardzo się nudziła i marzyła tylko o tym by pójść już do domu i uciąć sobie smaczną drzemkę. Ale od tego momentu dzieliły ją jeszcze dwie lekcje i ta która zbliżała się mozolnie ku końcowi. Kim niecierpiła historii. - Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie, mam drobną wiadomość od pani dyrektor dla waszej klasy! - Zawołał pan Farazowski, więc większość podniosła głowy by dowiedzieć się cóż takiego ma im do przekazania historyk. - Wasza następna lekcja, czyli emmm... Wychowanie Fizyczne, została odwołana, macie więc okienko. Klasa oszalała, no może nie jakoś spektakularnie ale nagle zrobił się hałas, nauczyciel ruchem dłoni usiłował uciszyć uczniów po czym donośnym głosem zawołał. - Spokój! Dotyczy to tylko tej jednej lekcji, musicie przyjść na ostatnie zajęcia jakie macie w planie!- Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy szybko wybiegli z klasy, gdzie teraz została jedynie Violetta i zdezorientowana Kim. - Matko jakie dzikie stado. - Powiedziała ze zdumieniem. - Pewnie poszli do centrum handlowego, które jest nieopodal, zawsze to jakaś okazja żeby gdzieś pójść - Powiedziała cicho Viola. - A ty co zamierzasz robić przez tą godzinę? - Zapytała Kim gdy już wychodziły z klasy. - Pójdę do klubu ogrodników i pewnie będę rysować w samotności. - Powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. - To może Ci potowarzyszę? - zaproponowała ruda. - Nie obraź się, Kim, ale wolę rysować w samotności - powiedziała rumieniąc się i ściskając swoją teczkę z rysunkami. - Spokojnie, rozumiem. - Uśmiechnęła się do fioletowłosej koleżanki, która za chwilę jej pomachała i udała się do ogrodu. - Eh, no to sobie posiedzę na ławce na to wychodzi. - Kimi się przeciągnęła i poszła w kierunku wolnej ławki, była jeszcze przerwa więc część z nich była zwyczajnie zajęta. Kim patrzyła po uczniach, jak się razem świetnie bawią śmieją plotkują, lustrowała tak otoczenie gdy w pewnym momencie na jednej z ławek dostrzegła Lysandra, który ku jej zdziwieniu siedział z Kastielem. "Czyżby oni się ze sobą kumplowali? No ale to nieprawdopodobne żeby taki gbur dogadywał się z chłopakiem, od którego dobroć i spokój bije jak ciepło od pieca". Zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie z dziedzińca udali się do szkoły, także Lysander, gdyż był starszy od Kimi i miał lekcje w przeciwieństwie do niej. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem po czym dostrzegła, że Kastiel został na ławce i raczej ani myśli pójść do klasy. Akurat w tym momencie obejrzał się w jej stronę z bliżej nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy po czym uśmiechnął się dziwnie i wstał. Serce Kim zabiło mocniej z niepokoju. Szybko odwróciła wzrok w stronę bramy wejściowej udając, że wcale nie widzi zbliżającego się czerwonego potwora. "Czego on może chcieć? A może wgl tutaj nie idzie, może tylko mis się wydaje" - Wagarujemy sobie co? - ironiczny ton głosu Kastiela wyrwał Kimi z gorączkowych rozmyślań. Nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć, Kas wzbudzał u niej coś na kształt strachu ale jednak nie miała ochoty uciekać czy krzyczeć żeby przepadł w piekielnych czeluściach. - Języka w gębie zapomniałaś czy co? Pfff! - zapytał kąśliwie i parsknął z rozbawieniem, bo Kim patrzyła na niego z wielkimi oczyma niczym przerażone kocie. - Wcale nie wagaruję - Wymamrotała. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, najzwyczajniej w świecie mam okienko. - I zbyt mało przyjaciół by móc to wykorzystać co? -uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kimberly się oburzyła no i było jej też przykro za razem. - Tobie nic do tego! - Chwyciła torbę z zamiarem zostawienia Kastiela samemu sobie ale ten chwycił ją za ramię i przyjrzał się z poważną miną. - Poczekaj, nie bez powodu tu się fatygowałem. - Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i stanęła patrząc pytająco na chłopaka. - Czemu tak odprowadziłaś Lysandra głodnym wzrokiem, co? - Kim oblała się najczerwieńszym rumieńcem jaki tylko mogły wytworzyć jej policzki. Nie myślała, że wygląda jak jakiś stalker, zwyczajnie się zamyśliła i powiodła wzrokiem, nic więcej. - Coś sobie chyba wymyśliłeś, - odparła ponurym tonem - zwyczajnie się zamyśliłam - Rudzielec nie wyglądał na przekonanego. - Z resztą, nawet jeśli, to co ci to przeszkadza? Z tego co zauważyłam to nie darzysz mnie sympatią. - Założyła ręce na piersi i śmiało popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. - Pfff hahaha - Kastiel jedynie parsknął śmiechem. - Zastanawiałem się tylko skąd go znasz, że się tak patrzysz a ty tu zaraz snujesz teorie spiskowe, haha. - Kim zmarszczyła czoło, totalnie zbita z tropu. "Zupełnie nie ogarniam tego faceta". - Um, Rozalia mi go dziś przedstawiła. - Powiedziała obojętnym tonem. Kastiel natychmiast się uspokoił. - No świetnie, to znaczy, że będzie chciała cię wciągnąć. - Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zmrużył oczy. - A jakoś nie mam nieodpartej ochoty do znoszenia twojej obecności, małolato. - Znosić?! Małolato?! No starzec się znalazł! Skoro tak ci zawadza moja osoba to po cholerę do mnie podchodziłeś co? Po co w ogóle było zaczynanie tej rozmowy? Żeby mnie zdenerwować, poniżyć? No proszę oświeć mnie! - Wlepiła w niego wściekłe spojrzenie, myślała, że jej wybuch wywali chłopaka z kapci a ten tylko stał i patrzył się z uśmieszkiem łobuza pod nosem. Kimberly nie miała zamiaru dłużej znosić jego obecności, więc obróciła się na pięcie i poszła do szkoły gdzie na jednym z parapetów przeczekała aż do ostatniej lekcji, na której nie mogła się zupełnie skupić. Cały czas próbowała rozgryźć tego chłopaka, ni w pięć ni w dziewięć nie rozumiała o co mu właściwie chodzi. Nie potrafiła ogarnąć czemu się w ogóle do niej odezwał skoro ma ją za irytującą małolatę, której przecież nie chce znosić w swoim otoczeniu. I o co mu chodziło z tym, że niby Roza chce gdzieś Kim wciągnąć. Nie rozumiała nic a nic i jak na igłach czekała na ostatni dzwonek. Mało kiedy miała w sobie tyle energii, zawsze była zaspana ale teraz? Teraz zwyczajnie ją nosiło, jeszcze nikt nie wzbudził w niej tylu emocji na raz. *** Nazajutrz Kim wstała całkiem wcześnie, by móc przygotować się na zakupy z Rozalią. Ale nie tylko dlatego. Zwyczajnie nie mogła spać dalej, co jak na nią było bardzo dziwne jak na Pannę Kimberly "nie budźcie mnie jeszcze" Black. Czyżby aż tak poruszyło ją wczorajsze zagranie Kastiela? Ruda nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli, ale jednak miała zamiar wypytać Rozę o parę spraw. Akurat posprzątała po sobie w kuchni gdy zadzwonił jej telefon. - Tak?... Jasne już wychodzę... Ok, widzimy się na przystanku. - Kim schowała telefon do kieszeni, zgarnęła ze stołu klucze i torbę po czym wyszła z domu i udała się na umówiony przystanek, gdzie czekała już Rozalia. - Heeeej! - Już z daleka Rozalia przywitała koleżankę krzycząc i machając ręką - O matko, wyglądasz na bardziej zaspaną niż normalnie. - Cześć, ciebie też miło widzieć. - Powiedziała z przekąsem Kimi. - Mam nadzieję, że masz dosyć energii na całodniowe zakupy, ze mną innych niema. - Powiedziała puszczając oczko. - Spokojnie dam radę - odparła rozbawiona Kim. - A dowiem się co ci tak spędziło sen z powiek? - Zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem. - No właśnie tak się składa, że chciałam z Tobą o tym porozmawiać. - Kim westchnęła ciężko - Straszny natłok myśli miałam po wczorajszym okienku i nie dało mi to spokojnie zasnąć. - Co takiego się wtedy stało? - Dziewczyna zapytała marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Kastiel się stał. - Ponuro poinformowała ją Kimi na co Rozalia podniosła brwi. - Zaczepił mnie jak siedziałam na ławce. - I aż tak cię to poruszyło? - zaśmiała się- On jest przystojny no ale chyba nie aż tak co? - zapytała z rozbawieniem. - Ha ha ha - Smętnie wydukała Ruda- Nie o to chodzi, wiesz że on jest wrednym potworem, prawda? - No pewnie - zawołała jakby to była prawda powszechnie znana na całym świecie - Przecież kolegujemy się od przedszkola! - No to już mi coś wyjaśnia... - Za to mi nic a nic, gadaj co zrobił. - Niby podszedł tylko zapytać się czemu patrzyłam na Lysandra - gestem dłoni powstrzymała pytanie koleżanki - Patrzyłam, bo nie mogłam pojąć jakim cudem siedzi z tym wrednym kolesiem i jeszcze nie zginął. Ale pytanie Kasa wydało mi się dziwne więc chciałam wiedzieć o co mu chodzi, bo dopiero co rano mnie zapoznałaś z Lysandrem. No i się oburzył, że będziesz chciała mnie w coś wciągnąć a on będzie musiał mnie znosić, i że mu się to nie podoba. Nazwał mnie małolatą i wyszłam z siebie. Ot cała historia. - Kim westchnęła ciężko.- Zupełnie nie pojmuję tego gościa. - Polubił cie! - radośnie skwitowała Roza. Kim zamrugała kilka razy skonsternowana - Serio, on tak okazuje sympatię. - Jakoś moim zdaniem daleko temu do sympatii. - W tym momencie nadjechał autobus- O, to nasz! Dziewczyny wsiadły do busa i pojechały do centrum handlowego, gdzie Kim dowiedziała się, że chłopak Rozalii prowadzi jeden ze sklepów z odzieżą i na dodatek sam projektuje część sprzedawanych ubrań. Roza ciągała Kim pomiędzy półkami i wieszakami, od sklepu do sklepu. Ruda ledwo nadążała, bo Rozalia przemieszczała się jak natchniona, widać było że "ukobiecanie" wizerunku Kimi sprawiało jej nie lada frajdę. Spędziły razem bardzo miły dzień, Kim szczęśliwa, zmęczona i obładowana nowymi ubraniami wraz z poinstruowaniami, odnośnie tego z czym je łączyć i kiedy zakładać, wróciła do domu. Ten dziki shopping tak ją wykończył, że zasnęła bez większych problemów a na dodatek Roza rozjaśniła jej trochę w głowie na temat Kastiela. Kim dowiedziała się, że chłopak musi mieszkać sam, bo jego rodzice pracują w liniach lotniczych, ojciec jako pilot a matka jako stewardessa. To wyjaśniało czemu jest taki dziwny w relacjach z innymi. Na dodatek jego poprzednia dziewczyna zrobiła coś, przez co Kas nieświadomie odpycha od siebie każdego kogo może polubić a zwłaszcza dziewczyny. Niestety Roza nie powiedziała Kimi co owa ex zrobiła, bo przecież niedawno ją poznała i nie może jej powiedzieć wszystkiego o kimś kogo zna od wieków. Rozalia powiedziała jej także że Kas i Lysander tworzą coś na kształt zespołu muzycznego, Lys lubi pisać teksty piosenek a Kastiel z racji tego, że gra na gitarze, pisze do nich melodie. A cała trójka jest zgraną paczką od kiedy tylko Roza sięga pamięcią. "Może jednak ten płomiennowłosy pajac nie jest taki zły?" Z tą myślą odbijającą się echem w jej głowie, Kim zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła w błogi sen. Dni powoli mijały, pogoda z każdym dniem stawała się coraz chłodniejsza. A wraz z upływem czasu, Kim coraz więcej czasu spędzała z nowymi znajomymi, niestety nie udało jej się do nich przekonać Violetty, ta dziewczyna wolała spędzać czas samotnie pośród kartek, ołówków i kwiatów. Rozalia, Lysander, Kastiel i Kim spędzali teraz przerwy nieopodal zejścia do piwnicy, nikt tam nie chodził a było cieplej niż gdzie indziej na korytarzu. Końcówka listopada dawała znaki, że zima już blisko, a co za tym szło, urodziny Kimberly. Jednak nikt z jej znajomych o tym nie miał pojęcia, znali ją zbyt krótko a ona nie należała do osób, które obnoszą się z takimi faktami. Jednak w duchu miała nadzieję na to, że jej rodzice znajdą dla niej czas w tym jednym dniu, że właśnie w ten dzień, 24listopada znajdą dla niej czas. Grupka siedziała właśnie na swoim miejscu pałaszując drugie śniadanie, gdy telefon Kimi zawibrował. - Czyżby nasza Ruda kita miała wielbiciela? – zawołała ironicznie Rozalia, na co Kim odpowiedziała pobłażliwym spojrzeniem i chwyciła telefon by sprawdzić któż to może się do niej dobijać. Mało nie zadławiła się kanapką po przeczytaniu wiadomości, numeru w prawdzie nie znała ale ów anonim podpisał się na sam koniec. „Shane”. Dziewczyna z wielkimi oczyma wpatrywała się w ekran komórki a jej serce zaczęło galopować jak oszalałe. „jakim cudem? To niemożliwe” - Coś nie tak z tym SMS-em? – Z troską w głosie zapytała białowłosa – Wyglądasz co najmniej na zmartwioną. – Kimberly jedynie pokręciła głową i szybko wystukała numer do cioci Titi. - Ciociu?... Możesz zadzwonić do szkoły i mnie zwolnić?... Tak to pilne… Powiem Ci w domu, ale to naprawdę ważne żebym teraz mogła wyjść ze szkoły, proszę… Dziękuję, naprawdę wszystko ci wyjaśnię jak tylko wrócisz… Nie martw się, po prostu muszę coś szybko załatwić. Dziękuję. – dziewczyna zakończyła połączenie a jej znajomi patrzyli na nią jakby co najmniej zobaczyli orkę tańczącą z hula-hop. – No co? – Ledwo zdążyła zapytać gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek. – Roza idziemy? – Zapytała, wciąż zdenerwowana. - Kto do ciebie napisał, że tak się napięłaś? – Roza nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną, bardzo zmartwiła ją reakcja koleżanki. Może nie znały się zbyt długo ale zdążyły zżyć ze sobą. – Kim! Odpowiedz mi. – zażądała stanowczym tonem. Kim odwróciła się z westchnieniem i brakiem jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy. - Nikt ważny i naprawdę nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać. Możemy już pójść do klasy? – Spojrzała pytająco na Rozę. - Nie lubię jak znajomi coś przede mną ukrywają ale dobrze, skoro nie chcesz o tym mówić to dam ci czas, tylko pamiętaj, że ze mną możesz pogadać o wszystkim. Ok? – Kim kiwnęła głową i weszła do klasy po czym zajęła swoje miejsce. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut lekcji, gdy do klasy zapukał Nataniel. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, mam tu zwolnienie z lekcji. – Szybko podszedł do biurka nauczyciela i położył przed nim kartkę. – Do widzenia. Nauczyciel dokładnie przeczytał kartkę po czym zanotował coś w dzienniku i odchrząknął – Kimberly Black, możesz iść do domu. - Dziękuję – Powiedziała Kim po czym szybko się spakowała i opuściła klasę mówiąc żegnając się z nauczycielem i Rozalią, która siedziała z nią w ławce. Bardzo szybkim krokiem kierowała się do domu ale po drodze zaszła na komisariat policji, nie chciała znów przechodzić tego samego od początku, wolała temu zapobiec. *** Minął tydzień a Kim nie pojawiała się w szkole. Rozalia wypytała o nią chyba wszystkich w szkole. Wychowawczyni zapewniał, że Kim jest usprawiedliwiona za te dni i nic złego się nie stało. Ale dla Rozy dziwne było, że nie odpowiadała na SMS-y a gdy próbowała dzwonić do Kim, od razu odzywała się poczta. - To jest nienormalne! – Wybuchła w końcu na jednej z przerw. – Nie odpisuje, nie odbiera, zero znaku życia, po tym dziwnym SMS-ie o którym nawet wspominać nie chciała, normalnie wyparowała! - Może jest po prostu chora. – Spokojnym tonem stwierdził Lysander. - Jasne i udaje, że nie istnieje, to musi być coś większego. – chodziła w kółko z dłońmi opartymi o biodra. - No to nie wiem, wagaruje sobie i tyle, Kas często tak robi – W tym momencie Kastiel podniósł oczy z nad telefonu. - Mnie w to nie mieszaj. – Rozalii puściły nerwy. - Jak możesz mówić tak spokojnie żeby cię w to nie mieszać, co?! - Wyluzuj kobieto, pewnie zwyczajnie jej się nie chce. - Nie che? Ona nie jest tobą Kas! I w ogóle co z ciebie za kolega, ja tu z Lysandrem martwimy się o nią a ty ciągle w tym telefonie jak gdyby nic się nie stało. O tym w nim w ogóle robisz co? - Nic ciekawego – powiedział i nerwowym ruchem schował telefon do kieszeni – A ty popadasz w paranoję, ma dziewczyna jakieś sprawy do załatwienia to jej problem nie mój! Nie jesteś jej matką żeby tak się przejmować. - Ale też nie jestem tobą żeby mieć wszystko i wszystkich gdzieś! - Nie chcę wam przerywać ale ona tu jest. - KTO?! – wykrzyczała może odrobinę za głośno Rozalia. - Kim – Pokazał na korytarz, gdzie Kimi stała ze swoją ciotką i dyrektorką. – Nie wygląda najlepiej. I rzeczywiście tak było. Widać było po rudej, że jest na wpół przytomna. Oczy miała sine i podkrążone, policzki jakby zapadnięte. A całą jej postawa mówiła o tym, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. Można było zauważyć, że dziewczyna myślami jest gdzieś daleko i to bynajmniej nie jest przyjemne miejsce. - Co się z nią stało? – Ledwo słyszalnym głosem zapytała Rozalia i przytknęła dłoń do ust. Ciotka Kim najwyraźniej załatwiła wszystko z dyrektorką i teraz razem z dziewczyną szła do wyjścia. Trójka nastolatków odprowadziła je wzrokiem. – Mam nadzieję, że jest ci teraz głupio – cmentarną ciszę przerwała Roza, rzucając tą uwagę Kastielowi, bardzo oskarżycielskim tonem. Chłopak jedynie oparł się o ścianę z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie i wpatrywał się tępo w drzwi, w których przed chwilą zniknęła Kim. Hej, przepraszam wszystkich za absencję. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze, to bardzo budujące i chciałabym spełnić wasze oczekiwania kolejnym rozdziałem ale niestety nie nastąpi to zbyt szybko. Trochę mi się posypało w domu i muszę dojść do siebie, na dodatek mam problemy ze znalezieniem pracy i chwytam się obecnie zajęć dorywczych jakie mi tylko wpadną w ręce. Dobija mnie to więc i na wenę się to rzuca, chcę kontynuować opowiadanie, bo mam pomysł na dalszą fabułę ale obecnie muszę się skupić na innych rzeczach. Być może niedługo znajdę trochę czasu by przysiąść do kolejnego rozdziału ale nie mogę nic obiecać. Rozdziały będą ale prawdopodobnie w wielkich odstępach czasowych, chyba że w wolnym czasie będę miała jakiś nadprzyrodzony wylew weny na pisanie. A wena jak wiadomo wrednym jest stworzeniem i przychodzi w tedy gdy nie ma czasu i możliwości. Jeszcze raz, bardzo was przepraszam za tak długą przerwę i mam nadzieję, że niedługo poukładam życie na tyle by znaleźć czas na pisanie dalszych przygód Kimi. Dziękuję za cierpliwość i pozdrawiam Was ciepło, paaaa! To sobie wróciłam z rozdziałami... Nieźle mi to wyszło. Trzy lata, no niecałe, ale jednak to za długo żeby wznowienie opowiadania miało jakiś sens. Zapewne osoby które je czytały, a o dziwo troszkę ich było, już dawno zapomniały, że je śledziły. Zapewne część z nich, jak nie wszyscy, opuścili tę wikię. Matko, tyle się działo, fajnie sobie powspominać czasy gzie mogłam usiąść sama w pokoju i naskrobać coś dla innych :) Co by tu jeszcze... Jest tu kto wgl? xD = Od autora = Szalone pomysły mile widziane :D = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Kimi w Amorisie" by Hitomi-DarcneY? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Obyczajowy